Judy's Nostalgia
by dananderson37
Summary: Just a nice story of Nick finding out a little more about Judy's child hood and heroes. also a few side stories that I'm building to something big, but for now I'll leave them aside. Zootopia and all it's characters, Capesuzette, Khan Industries, all belong to Disney. T for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

Judy's Nostalgia

 **Chapter 1: some last minute preparations**

It was a late night at the Zootopia Warehouses, not a stones through from the Harbor, the air was crisp and had a slight nip to it, but nothing Judy and Nick Couldn't handle. They and Several other ZPD officers where on tail end of their latest case involving a small but slippery gang, more of annoyance than anything they were barely big enough to get the attention of the law. Nick positioned himself on an old flight hanger on the docks with a pair of inferred binoculars and keeping count of this gang of one weasel, three shrews, and a Billy Goat in one of the deserted warehouses. So fare nothing was happening they seem to be waiting for someone so the ZPD are to keep a low profile but keeping an eye or two on every possible entrance until that someone comes.

It wasn't until about 2:21am that a dark red van came to view and pulled up to the side door of the warehouse and nick couldn't be in a better position to see the side door of the van and the side door of the warehouse then the side door of the van slide open and an buffalo came out and approached the door of the warehouse he also could see Judy hiding behind some garbage cans next to the door and not even a full 10 feet away from the buffalo that Nick now could see is packing a 20 gage Shotgun and seemed to cradle it like a child, so Nick signaled the other officers that this could get hot so be ready.

Judy now close enough that she can hear the Bison and the gang talking the Bison started "so you got the goods? Or is it more pilfered wallets that have $28 and a few TIC TACs in them?" Then the weasel responded nervously "no, no we have a few crates of goods! Really" the bison asks "so what kinds of goods? The weasel seemingly relived continues "we cleaned out a Truck delivering electronics to the local Stores. It's four crates of goods and by Aslan when we deliver we deliver." "Don't count your chickens before they hatch Weselton…" "It's Weaselton!" The weasel retorted in a flustered fashion and Judy could only think "oh Weaselton, why are back doing this", Judy calms herself and continues to listen in on their conversation. Weaselton invites the bison into the warehouse to show him the Goods and with that Judy quickly and silently runs in as the side door closes to the warehouse.

Judy now inside the warehouse sneaks closer to the crates that Weaselton was describing, and she pulls out a silent camera and aims it at the crates. The bison opens one of the crates and finds four boxes containing 60 inch LED Smart TVs, so that is 4 Smart TVs per crate and 3 crates that's 12 TVs, well done Weaselton well done and made in Capesuzette at that I could sell these... Weaselton looks in hope of a big pay day, "I'll pay $1,000 for all of them" the gang of animals seemed out raged and protested "1K for all! It should be 1K for One of them, These are Khan Industry made…" but the bison points his gun at the gang and says "or I kill you all and you get nothing, my boss isn't big at the idea of selling TVs on the black market, and just for your little protest that will be $500 take it or leave it" Weaselton says fine well take it, but as the bison was handing Weaselton the money the ZPD break through every entrance and before anyone could say anything the bison grabs one of the crates and makes a break for the side door where his van is parked and Judy not far behind him and makes it to the door first and points her pistol at the bison, "by Aslan a Bunny Cop, how Cute" the bison said in a mocking tone, "your under arrest" Judy responded , the bison quickly lunged at her forward and Judy shot him hitting his leg which really didn't do much and he smacked her with his shot gun out the door and the bison grabbed her by the ears and cuffed her with her own hand cuffs and through her in the back with the crate and quickly got into the driver's seat but before he could start the van his phone rune and he seemed to answer it as if it was top priority "no its just… I know… But sir… the weasel only stole some TVs… Look D I can't stay for long… I know where the bird sings… yea bye." Say it all in a nervous manner, he tries to start the car but it doesn't even make a sound, "Damn it! What, it, how" the Buffalo looks out side in front of him to a Fox Police officer with a sly smile on his face and in his left hand a cord of some sort, then he realizes it the spark plug of his van, so he quickly gets out and walks up to the Fox and before he could reach for it the Fox Said "before you do that look at this mirror" so the bison does and sees his face and two red dots, realizing what he was situation he was in the bison surrenders.

Nick opens the van door to see Judy sitting on top of the crate in a semi conferrable position, he smiles and asks "did you get anything good?" and Judy smiles holds up a plastic carrot and presses a button "the weasel only stole TVs… Look D I can't stay long…I know where the bird sings", Nick removes the cuffs from Judy and says "man they should make these standard" Judy quickly Hugs Nick then presides to the warehouse to see Weaselton and the other gang members in cuffs and put in the back of the cars to be taken to the local ZPD Station, and Judy goes to Their car With Nick in the driver's seat waiting for her. "So last case and we get the weekend off?" asked Nick, "Yea but we need to go to the station where they will be taking Weaselton, we need to ask him some questions again" "Judy he always seems to make progress and starts living a civilized life, but every time he seems to slip back into routine of been a criminal" Nick says in a calm yet irritated voice, "that to Nick I'm not denying that, but also more on the lines of who this buffalo guy is and you other info to finish this case." "I'm just not looking forward to talking to the social worker that Little Weaselton's dad is not coming her 9th birthday" "Me neither" , "well It looks like we are here".

At the ZDP station at the Docks, the questioning went on till about 5 am, Weaselton was very cooperative and told all the names of the rest of the gang (though some had their own wallets on their person), "now what is the bison's name?" Judy asked "I don't know his name well his real name anyhow, but we call him Big T or Big Tiny that's all I Know" "Big Tiny, now that's an oxymoron if I ever heard one" Nick chuckled but then quickly got serious "ok so the Buffalo was talking about the goods, can you enlighten us on this matter?", weaselton responds" yea Goods the Goods, you know whatever we can snatch, lick un guarded wallets or cellphones and stuff like that" Nick takes of his glasses and says "Weaselton, you won't make a good politician with lies like that, the Buffalo wanted you to steal something more specific than a random assortment of wallets, and cellphones." Now weaselton was nervous "ok yea we took 12 TVs a sale value of $15,000 what can be more specific than that!" Judy now speaks "weaselton he was only going to pay you 1K for all of them and if memory and my camera are correct he said that his boss was not interested in selling TVs "I can't tell you, Big T his boss is a dangerous man so dangerous that Mr. Big is probably scared of him, and from what I know of him through Big T that anyone who tries to reveal who he is, they always turn up dead, even if they are behind bars that is why I can't tell you" Nick puts his Glasses back on "ok Weaselton 1st we didn't ask about Big T's Boss, 2nd we just want to know what Big T want from you that is all" ,"I can't tell you!" , then Judy intervenes "look Weaselton, what is the Social worker going to tell your daughter that you won't be attending hey 9th birthday party because her daddy is stuck in jail for criminal activities again!", "look copper, I love my Daughter I really and it's for that reason I can't tell you", "so you lost custody of her and now you are willing to loose visitation rights as well!?" "If it keeps her safe, then yes. " With that the interrogation was over and their shift was over

It was a long drive to Judy's apartment, after been dropped off she went to her bed and just collapsed with her uniform still on. Judy woke up at about 3pm the same day and she got dressed into her civilian cloths and got her overnight bag and left the apartment only to be greeted by Nick with his overnight bag and a big bag from Tony's Carrel and the smell of breakfast was strong, "good afternoon good looking, ready to head to your Parents house?" "yes I am, are you ready to meet my parents and siblings" "yea all two hundred or so of them" "I don't have two hundred siblings, it's 18 siblings, 9 in front and 8 in back, my dad tends to exaggerate on everything" "well good to know, now I don't know about you but I'm hungry and this great food is getting cold" with that Judy and Nick went to a local park, ate the food and got in nicks new car and they headed off to Bunnyburrow for a well-earned weekend getaway.


	2. Chapter 2

Judy's Nostalgia

 **Chapter 2: Nick, meet the Family**

It was long five hour and twenty oneish drive from Zootopia to Bunnyburrow with a couple of stops and having to wait for some ranchers to get their swarm of big legged beetles from one side of the road to the other, it took at least thirty or so minutes for the swarm to cross then Judy presses the gas and there are on the move again than Nick starts talking "so that must have been at least 100,000 Beetles, where are they taking them?" Judy responds "probably to the tunnels at the south side of the region, that's where the beetles lay their eggs than the ranchers will probably take them to the carrels to be loaded on some trucks to be taken to the slaughter houses across the county", "dang lay one stet of eggs than to the buns, that's efficient", "just so you know the lay about 1,000 eggs each, these beetles aren't just to be burger patties, some will be steaks, Big leg cuts I know how much you like those, and other cuts of meat, but yea pretty much" "so what do you Bunnies do in Bunnyburrow?", "apart from farming, we have soccer and football, there is the theatre and oh yea the Harvest festival", "harvest festival? What's that?" Judy looks at Nick with a smirk "it is the celebration of a successful year of crops and the last harvest of the year before we winterize everything and settle down" "so you Bunnies have a celebration of lots of outdoor activities, carnivals and so on before winter, sounds fun", "oh there is also a Rodeo and a Dance, oh and its more than just bunnies there will be other foxes, weasels, sheep, and many other those Tiger Ranchers will probably show up as well. " "Well I guess you will have to show me because we're here"

Judy looks forward to see her home town, and they both look at the sign welcome to Bunnyburrow population 999,999,999 "are they ever going to fix that sign" Judy said in a laughing matter" nick raises an eyebrow "so this is a small town?" Judy just responds "does this look like a town of 999,999,999" Judy said still chuckling then continues "that sign reach 999,999,999 about 50 times since it was built, the real population is less than 10,000 and that's including all the other animals that live here" with that nick Just smiles. They arrive to Judy's parents at about ten to nine at night, the lights were still on in the main living area and about a dozen cars and vans were parked on the main driveway, with that Judy's eyes lit up with joy, and Nick had to ask "are you alright?" and Judy responds "yes, Nick look all my siblings are here and their families as well it's going to be great" Judy's smile only getting bigger and bigger. So they pull into a spot that is open and get their things and head towards the front door of the house and proceeded to knock, and a small bunny (roughly 9 years old) opens the door and sees its Judy and she runs to the next room shouting Mom, Dad Judy is home Judy is home then not even a full ten seconds later Judy's Mom and Dad are at the front door greeting their daughter than turns to see Nick and at first they just stare then Stu walks up to Nick with a serious look in his eyes, at first Judy was worries but Stu's eyes looked to her than he winked ,smiled than gave nick a big Hug witch winded Nick for a moment than Stu says " are you two going to come in or stay out there in the cold crisp fall night?" with that Judy and Nick walk in the house and make their way to the family room where everyone was playing a game of guesstures, they sat down on a chair that was not occupied Judy on Nick's lap which neither of them minded though Nick did feel like the odd ball out.

Everyone played until 11 pm then all departed for their rooms though there not been enough beds for everyone the kids made a really big bed on the floor of the family room and all pilled in and mad what can be best described as a puppy pile only no puppies but 30 some young bunnies ages 4-11, and it was probably one of the cutest things Nick has seen in a long time, the married couples moved to their appropriate rooms, Nick and Judy not married had to sleep in separate locations Judy slept in her old room with her youngest sister (who probably idolized Judy) on a bunk bed, while nick slept in a love seat that can be adjusted to lean back. Nick wakes up at about 6 am and notices the Bunny pile is still there and the sun was just starting to peak through the windows and he gets up to use the restroom to find Stu sitting at the table in the kitchen with a cup of Joe and seemed to be in deep thought, so Nick decides to join him "good morning" Nick says in a friendly manner, "oh! Hi Nick you startled me." "Sorry." Nick said sheepishly and Stu just puts a hand on Nicks shoulder "it's fine, I was in deep thought" "I understand, what you were thinking about?" "Oh my dad he is coming over later today" Nick said "well that's good isn't it?" Stu sighed "well yea we love him and he loves us, no doubt about that" then Nick asked "then what's the problem?" Stu looked Nick in the eyes and said "he really doesn't like Foxes" then Nick eyes widened with understanding "so you really don't to have a conflict between your dad and Judy over me, and can't really pick a side" Stu looked up "don't really I'm not kicking anyone out, that I can assure you. I thought I wasn't going to hear the end of it when I partnered with the Baker Gideon Grey who is a fox, he understood that it was good business and now…" Nick intervenes "now that Judy and I are practically Girlfriend Boyfriend now and it will be that much worse than your business partnership with Gideon" Stu smiled "Judy was defiantly right about you being a detective, and I'm glad she found someone as understanding as you" "that's nice but now I've got to ask you something" Stu looks at Nick suspiciously "what is it?", Nick gets up and asks in a rushed tone… "Where is the Bathroom!?" "Upstairs down the main hallway 2nd door on the right." And with that nick ran up the stairs faster than anyone thought a fox could run.

Judy wakes up to the sudden sound of what she knew to be Nick's running and a desperate running at that and immediately Knew it was the washroom, she could only chuckle to herself "oh Nick you really a hold it in until the last second kind of guy" and with that she sits up and gets up making sure she doesn't bump her head on the top bunk that her youngest sister is sleeping on, seeing her old room brings back some old fond memories, waking up at five in the morning to help her dad with the crops before the bus came to take her to school, or checking the chicken coops to see if there be any eggs ,and a crisp morning air that only a farm can give, Judy continues in this thought until she hears the moaning of her little nine year old sister starting to wake up and Judy just turns around to look at her eye to eye "good morning Jessie" and Jessie with an Iconic bunny bed head looks at Judy and asks "how are so awake at this time of day" Judy just smiles and helps Jessie down and Jessie could only stand there in her night gown in a slouched position and clearly very sleepy, " come on Jessie it's going to be a big day can you imagine it, three legged races, the beetle chases, pie eating contests, oh and you are performing in that play… let's see" Judy thinking for a second then conclude "you playing Marian in the Robin hood play!" Jessie looks a little more awake "yea, I've memorized all my lines but it's still weird that a bunny is playing the part that historians say was a fox." Judy smiled "I know, I Know but you're going to be great… unless we keep standing here all slouchy" and Judy rushes Jessie and tickles her and Jessie now awake starts to tickle her back and before they know it they are in a full wrestle for a solid ten minutes only to be interrupted by Nick "well, well this looks fun." And Judy and Jessie stop immediately "what is it?" Judy and Jessie ask, "Oh that breakfast is ready and your mom wants everyone down ASAP and yes pajamas are aloud".

They all go to the main dining room where there was surprisingly enough room for Nick, Judy, all her siblings and their families about (50 or so individuals, including adults, teens, young kids and babies) and man what a breakfast it was Pancakes, steamed carrots, milk, whole fried scarabs (small beetles), toast, Eggs (scrabbled, poached, ext.), a large assortment of fruit, and giant beetle thighs. And every one said grace to Aslan a prayer of sorts that everyone who is able to holds hands till everyone is holding hands and the patriarch and Matriarch say thing like "We thank thee Aslan for this bountiful feast, our Friends, and our Family" and then the person to the right of them says something they are thankful for like "mommy, Daddy, baby duckies, ext." then the bunny to the right of that bunny and so on until it has made full circle, eventually it came to Nick to say something he was "great full to Aslan for", Nick was still a stranger to this concept of talking to Aslan, from what he understands he doesn't have the best relationship with Aslan (all those hustles and con-artistry) but participated in his best manner, so what to say food, a good job no too… just then Judy squeezes his hand which causes Nick to yelp "Judy!" and with that Judy responds with "Nick." And now the circle is complete and now everyone bows their heads and all say "Amen", "now let's feast Stu announced" and everyone starts grabbing food items and putting them on their plates of course the Bunnies (prey) went for more vegetarian items but the kids did grab some of those whole fried scarabs, and everyone went for the eggs as well (apparently the prey needs proteins and fats that only Eggs and bugs can provide), while Nick was a predator gathered more Proteins on his dish like the giant beetle thighs, eggs, scarabs with some of the fruit like blueberries and honey dew. Breakfast lasted till about 9:30ish am than everyone cleaned up their dishes and the dining room and the kitchen, and by 10:10am it was time to go to the festival.

The festival was great, there was all sorts of games, and activities, for a great deal of it Judy and Nick stayed together and participated in many of the activities like the three legged race which they got second prize (a Bunny burrow festival t-shirt for the both of them), then they went too one of the stands to topple the glass jars it a small white ball but it didn't even budge so next stand, the finally make their way to the festival center where the Mayor of Bunny burrow who was a Buffalo was about to give a speech and to unveil a monument of sorts, Nick was curious on how a buffalo could take office in a small mostly Bunny populated town so he asked Judy who only had an idea but advised him to talk to her Dad on it when they cross paths again which wasn't that long so he asked "why is a buffalo the mayor of Bunny burrow?" Stu responded "we had an election about two months ago we had five candidates three of them were bunnies, one Fox, and now our new mayor the buffalo Bussel Means" "who did you vote for?" Nick asked and Stu replied "Bussel, a reduction in the bureaucracy is what this town needs desperately but less talk on politics and just have some fun." So Nick returns to Judy and Judy points to the stand that the mayor, and Mayor Means starts to call some mammals for the annual roach Chace which took place on a small carrel of sorts with mud to stand in a tightly built fence, several mammals climbed in, Three bunnies, one tiger, one Pig, Nick, and a Deer all climbed into the pen and waited for the officials to release the roach. Nick was ready for anything… other than the surprising speed of the roach and the other mammals the tiger was the first to dive after it but missed, then the bunnies and big went for it also missing it and same with the deer and Nick. It was a good 12ish minutes of bedlam but eventually the Roach was caught by the Tiger (who was a rancher), Nick climbed out of the pen, covered from head to toe in mud and Judy ran up to him and helped him to the showers. After he got cleaned up and given a warm towel Nick decided to go with Judy to play some more quiet and less wet (less of him getting wet anyway) activities, so they moved on to some darts, than fishing the little plastic fishes, and tossing the hoops on the bottles, having an altogether good time then they bump into an older looking Bunny who Judy recognizes, and Nick finally recognizes the older bunny as Judy's Grandfather or Stu's Dad and he had a less than impressed look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Judy's Nostalgia

 **Chapter 3:**

All Judy could really do is stand there and wait for whatever ear load her grandfather was going unload on her, she kind of half looked forward to defending Nick but against her grandpa though that was different but Papa Hopps wasn't going to give her a moment anyway, "so what is a fox of all doing with my grand-daughter?!" he said in a irritated yet concerned voice, "so EXPAIN yourself FOX!" now in a worn but very angry tone. "I am Nicolaus Wilde off duty officer of the ZPD and Judy's partner, and I assure you I mean you're Granddaughter and the rest of your family no harm" nick puts his arm around Judy's shoulder , and Judy puts her hand on Nick's then explains "Papa, I know Nick quite well and he would never pull a fast one on any of us and foxes in general are good decent folk", Papa Hopps just raises and eyebrow "I thought as you do probably more so than you realize, I don't want to start any conflict especially during this Festival…", then Nick started "But…",then Papa Hopps continued " I just don't want you fall for the same traps that I fell for and end up with broken heart and a distrust as a result, and to many FOXES have put me through that". Judy asks "How many is too many, I mean I could see you having bad deals with one maybe two…" but Papa Hopps interrupts her "TWENTY-THREE! That is how many and I doubt I had my last" looking at Nick will an evil look, but before Nick could retort Stu came and intervened, "Hey Dad how you doing" embracing him in a gentle hug then turns and says hey the dunking game is about to start and the Mayor is the one to be dunked!" and with that the four of them went to the Dunk tank where the mayor was on a stand ready to be dunked in a clear tank of ice water.

Several others threw the ball to the best of their abilities but failed to hit the target, then it was Nick's turn, he picks up the ball and gets the rules, if you hit the target on you first shot you get to through it again every time you get a hit your score goes up by 500 points score 1,500 points to get something nice. Nick gets ready to through the ball and could hear Papa Hopps talking to Judy "so this Fox friend of yours is a cop, did you ever check his criminal record?" which made Nick noticeably irritated and he threw the ball and it hit the target dead on which caused the mayor to fall in the tank. "Check my record!" Nick said, turning around to give Papa a talking to but was interrupted by the carnie "hey sir you hit the target you get another shot." So nick grabbed the ball in a frustrated manner, got in position to through it but still could hear him talking "because as you know for the most part they are either in a criminal syndicate or affiliated with other foxes in a syndicate" and Nick once again threw the ball and turned around to talk his ear out but once again the carnie stopped him to show him again that he hit the target, so Nick reluctantly grabs the ball and get ready to through it before the Mayor has a chance to get on, and Nick still could hear Papa Hopps "just wait is only a matter of time before this one will revert back to their old ways, not the savage ways involving the night howlers, the criminal ways" and with that nick turned to face Papa Hopps and through the ball on the ground in the opposite direction of the target, but it bounces on the ground hit the fence post next to Papa Hopps and Judy, bounced off of that and headed straight for the target and the Mayor was getting ready to sit on the seat it once again flapped down because the target was hit again so the Mayor just jumped in the tank and once again Nick was interrupted by the carnie, "we have a winner!" the carnie said holding up Nick's hand, Nick knew this wasn't the time or place to talk to Papa Hopps but this has to be resolved sooner rather than later , but he gets his pick of top prize so he looks at the prizes, none of them really suited him, he really wasn't into stuffies and that's all there was so he turns around to see Judy and she looks at him as if to understand his plight and points to Jessie Hopps, so he nods and waves for Jessie Hopps to come up and pick a 1,500 point prize, she looks unsustain at first but then she see a Fox stuffy as big as Judy and points to that one so Nick does the same and the Fox stuffy was grabbed and given to Jessie who hugs it like a child, and walks back to her family with the stuffy un one arm and her other hand in Nicks hand or more like around one of Nick's fingers but the idea is there.

Everyone was heading to the big barn where the Play that Jessie was going to perform her… Nick had no idea so he asked Judy "what's the play on?" and Judy responds "oh it's Robin Hood" Nick had a fair idea of who Robin Hood was "oh rob the rich to feed the poor kind of guy" and Judy raises an eyebrow "no he actually robed the tax collectors and gave it back to the people the tax collectors robed by excessive taxing you know the song **John the First is John the worst** just think that" Nick was taken back by this but thought about it and it made sense, "so who is Jessie going to play as?", "I don't know but the program will tell us" as Judy Receives a program from an usher and quickly flips through it and sees that Jessie is playing the part of... "Prince John!" Judy said in a combination of shock, disappointment, and laughter. Nick take the program and looks it over "yea prince John the 1st but it looks like everyone taking their seats as should we" and with that Nick and Judy take their seats somewhere a bit to the back and to the far right of the auditorium and with that the narrator who is a Rooster starts "twas a long time ago in a land across the sea that this story takes place…" the play went on and eventually Jessie was to play her part and Judy was nervous that her little sister was playing the part of a villain and not even a cool villain at that, but she did that part quite well she captured the winey yet sadistic personality of John the worst, and everyone else was good with some differences between the actors playing the parts and their real historical counter parts like a sloth playing the part of Hiss, a tiger playing the part of Robin Hood, a Crocodile as Little John and a Lioness playing Maid Marian. The play went on for at least a good 30 min or so until it was over and the final musical part where the audience got to participate in singing "John the Worst" then everyone in the play took a bow and the audience cheered for the little actors especially for Jessie.

As the others were cheering Nick couldn't help but notice a Panther and a small thin bear in some expensive looking clothing wearing sunglasses indoors… so he kept a close eye on them, as everyone was getting up to leave Nick kept his eye on the panthers and Judy noticed him and asked him "what are you so focused on?" and nick points from his hip at the Panther and bear, and Judy looks at them now waiting outside the door where Jessie and the others will come out, so they approached them and the panthers noticed them approaching and introduced themselves, are you related to…" the panther looks in the program "Jessie Hopps?" Judy replies "Yes she is my little sister and you are?" "Oh so sorry my name is Bagheera and this is my assistant Mowgli and we are representatives of Kahn Studios" the Panther give Judy his Business card, we heard of some good actors and actresses coming from these small towns so we came to investigate and I say I am more than impressed with the little bunny named Jessie Hopps haven't seen that kind of talent in a child actress in a long time… it was at this time Stu and Bonny noticed Judy and Nick talking to these strangers and decided to investigate. "Howdy there, how you doing" Stu greeted the two strangers, the Panther in a classy yet charismatic fashion shakes Stu's hand "how do you do, I'm guessing your Jessie's Hopps Dad" Stu asked "what would make you guess that?" "Easy by the colour of your fur, it's the same as her, and you must her mother for she shares your beautiful Violet eyes" to which Bonny reply with a "oh my", all Nick could do is whisper to Judy, "and I thought we were the hustlers" and Judy replies "smooth talker is the more actuate term" and out of now Papa Hopps joins them in their whispering "Yep he talks smoother than a politician who been caught cheaten" both Judy and Nick both caught off guard and snickered at that statement. The two Kahn representatives of Kahn studios finally got to meet with Jessie, and some more "smooth talking" as Papa Hopps put it, Bonny and Stu invited the two business men over to their home for dinner to discuss it further.

Dinner was an excellent feast for both Prey and Predator, whole roasted roach with gravy, home cooked vegetables (like carrots, mashed potatoes, peas, and corn), freshly baked bread and buns and of course Pies provided by Gideon Grey who also was over so Nick didn't feel like the odd ball out now that their where three other predators at the table. "I say Mr. & Mrs. Hopps you know how to provide and make the most out of this land, and this lemon pie that, Gideon was it, is simply to die for and if Kahn was here, you both would probably get a significant investment" Bagheera wipes his mouth, Papa Hopps just whispers to Judy and Nick "just remember they are not here to share fluffy words, they are here to discuss Jessie's acting carrier", Bagheera speaks again after the most of the younger kids have left to play and do other things leaving only Judy, Papa, Stu, Bonny, Jessie Hopps, Nick Wilde, and the two Business men at the table. "We are here to talk to you about Jessie Hopps and her potential carrier as an actress, she is easily one of the most gifted actresses I've seen in a long time and…" they reached into their brief case and pulled out a large envelope with a seal with a SK inside a circle and everyone knew what that meant "now this is now charity fund, it's a scholarship, a scholarship to go to the Cape Suzette Academy" Judy, Nick and the other Hopps were in shock, "but what about the other academic requirements to attend this School?" with that the wolf pulls out a paper "these are your Jessie's records and grades" he looks through them quickly and puts them in front of Mr. & Mrs. Hopps "90+ average on both scholar and extra-curricular activities, I think it's safe to say that she more than makes the minimum requirements to attend" Bonny says "but Cape Suzette is over 2,000 miles away from here and almost 2,500 miles from Zootopia" she protested, but Judy interrupts "Mom two of your children who live there already, and from what I recall you were fine with that" Bonny looks down " I know It's just all of sudden this could my little girl is going to a Academy that is so far away and…" and Judy realizes where she's getting at, and Judy sits next to her mother to comfort her "and we will only have our last two Bunnies who are only a few years from becoming adults before we are" she chokes on the words and Stu finishes "empty nest parents" Nick raises an eyebrow "but are we not forgetting something?" and the two business men look at him in confusion and ask "what could we be forgetting?" and Nick answers "what about Jessie and her opinion on this, after all is she the one to decide whether or not she goes" with that Nick turns to look at Jessie who was very quiet in all this and He asks her "Jessie what is your view on this?" and everyone including the Kahn Reps all stare at here and Jessie felt more nervous than a toddler about to perform her first dance recital in front of her school. "Um… well… I guess…"

 _Well good people of the internet I seem to found my writing at an impasse so what should I do 1. Have Jessie stay at Bunny Burrow or 2. Go to Cape Suzette for the chance of a life time and she would be staying with one of her siblings there. You guys decide and I will count the vote and the verdict on the first week of august._

 _Bagheera, Mowgli, Kahn, Prince John the first John the worst, Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, and Cape Suzette all belong to Disney_


	4. Chapter 4

Judy's Nostalgia

 **Chapter 4: Heroes and Role models**

Nick finds himself in Livingroom and couldn't help but notice that the closet that the guessturs game was stored in was open so he walks over there to close it but a box catches the corner of his eye so he investigates, the box reads "Judy's Nostalgia", he was tempted to look in the box, but restrained himself and put it back on the self, as he turned around he saw Bonny looking at him with a smile on her face "I see you found Judy's box" Nick just nods "don't worry I wasn't going to look in the box" with that Bonny tells Nick to bring it out with him and they could look in the box together. When Nick opened the box he expected to find things like old dairies, maybe some princess toys and things that he imagine a young girl of the late 90's would be into, but instead found items that belonged to a tom boy, toy cops and robbers, some toy soldiers, airplanes and cars and some comic books of a tiger detective named Rick Macy and his Bunny companion Skippy vol.1 a scandal in Zootopia, vol.2 the case of miss-identity, vol.3 where the bird sings, and vol.4 the King without a crown, "so she was a real tom boy in her childhood." Nick said in amusement but got Nick to ask "so what made Judy want to be a police officer in the first place?" and Bonny starts "it started about 15 years ago at Bunny burrow elementary school…"

Fifteen years earlier

Judy was nervous about going to school today, not that she hated school well all children her age had a natural dislike for school but today was different today was the career play where all the children sing about what they want to be when they grow up, and that's the problem she had no clue on what she wanted to do with her life, her dad was a carrot farmer, her mom was a pediatrician/Midwife or whatever that was, but none of them seemed right for her but she said to herself to think of it later because she had classes to attend. About 5 or so hours passed and time for the play and she felt even farther from having an answer than before, and the teacher was herding the kids (both predator and prey) on to the stage and before she realized it the play had started and the kids where singing their parts "I want to be a builder" the beaver said, "I want to be a banker" said the squirrel said. As the play was going on a Tiger was in the audience, this Tiger was visiting a friend in this Bunny Burrow but had to sit through this play and visit them after wards and was always annoyed at the stereo typing that these people put their children through but sit through tis none the less. It was time for Judy to say what she wanted to be but every time she would try to say something her mouth would tighten shut and would never open beyond a soundless whisper, the next 10 seconds seemed to be an eternity to her and she stepped back, this intrigued the tiger he expected her to say carrot farmer or Midwife, but nothing that's interesting. Now Judy was about to cry or sob, she knew because she could feel the tears forming behind her eyes and her nose was twitching uncontrollably and the more she tried to hold it back the more came out and the more she wiped her eyes the more embarrassed she felt. The play was almost wrapped up but someone ran in to tell the teacher that Bobby Cat a Cougar cub climbed a tree on a dare and can't come down so she and the whole class came running out, the teacher who was an armadillo who panics easily (even for armadillo standards) curls up in a ball while she was curled up in a ball. Judy noticed a laser pen on the ground next to Mrs. Armodillio so she wiped her eyes, grabbed it and pointed it next to Bobby Cat who couldn't help but chase it and Judy used this to guide him down to the ground and everyone cheered the little rabbit for helping then the tiger walks up to her "that was some quick and clever thinking young lady , what is your name?", "um Judy Hopps sir" she said nervously " well Judy Hopps you are a hero, you should consider becoming police officer" and with that he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Junior ZPD badge sticker and puts it on Judy. Some of her fellow schoolmates scoffed at the idea of a bunny cop but the Tiger corrects them by saying "anyone can be anything as long as they put in their best effort" with that he walked off, and Judy couldn't keep the smile off of her face for she finally knew what she wanted to be "a police officer".

Back to the present

"and that's the end of that" Bonny concluded, Nick was intrigued by this story but had to ask "so who was that Tiger?", "oh who knows, at the time we really didn't want Judy to pursue the idea of becoming a cop so we really didn't pay too much attention to this Tiger, its only now that we realize that he was more than a Tiger, he was an angel" bonny began to tear up and Nick just looks at her "my little Judy was so sad and unsure of herself, and we didn't exactly help her on this, but he comes along and all that happens and he gave her that badge witch gave her comfort and direction. I would like to see him just to thank him for what he had done", "well if he had some unused ZPD Junior badges than he is probably on the ZPD employment records" Nick said, Bonny smiled, then Nick asked how do you feel about Jessie and this whole Cape Suzette thing? With that Bonny looked down and said "well it is a great opportunity, no doubt about that, but it's over 2,000 miles away and twice the population of Zootopia, so yea there's a lot to take in" Nick just sighed, "well what is left on the bucket list of activities of this Harvest Festival?" well it looks like the dance is the last thing oh and theirs church in the morning than that's it…" "Then Judy and I are back to Zootopia and back to work… what kind of dance is this? "Bonny looks up at nick in confusion than says "It's a dance, it's a nice dance but still a dance none the less" so Nick gets his night bag and opens it to get his nicer clothes, not quite his Sunday vest but nicer than what he had on, considering that he was at the festival all day and got socked, ran in some mud and many other things that makes one less than desirable to dance with.

Judy was upstairs siting on the bottom bunk of the bunkbed speaking with Jessie as they got ready for the dance, "so what are your thoughts on this Cape Suzette academy thing?" and Jessie replies "well its nice I looked it up on Zoogle, it's a great school I guess" Judy looks it up on her phone "well according to these reviews it is in the top five schools in the world, and anyone who graduates is guaranteed intuition for Sheer Khan University which is in the top 5 post-secondary educational institutions in the world" and Jessie just says "I know but 2000 miles away, that's at least three time zones, so when I call from there at 4 pm, you guys will be getting it at 7 pm plus I'll be living with John and Carine in their apartment with little Rita and Meg if I go to Cape Suzette that is." Judy looks at Jessie and says "you are clearly in a conflict" and gets up to help Jessie with her dress "we'll let us take our minds off of this School thing for now and lets focus on the dance" Judy grabs her night bag and looks through it, than starts to look through it more and more, Jessie asks "what's the matter?", "I think I left my dress at…" Judy ponders for a bit than it snaps "on my bed under a blanket" Judy says in a combination of frustration and anxiety "how could I be so…". Little did the girls know that Papa Hopps was just leaving the bathroom and could hear that Judy was clearly in distress so he knocks on the door, hey are you two descent? He asks, Jessie responds "yea but Judy seems to have misplaced her dress", with that Papa Hopps opens the door and could see that Judy was distressed, looking around franticly and nose twitching. Papa Hopps looks at his granddaughter "honey it's just the Harvest dance just go in that" and Judy looks at him in shock "I can't go in this it's filthy and has my B O all-over it", "This is Bunny burrow, this place reeks of roach urine and B O as you put it at time of year, are you trying to impress someone or something like that?, and Judy just turns away and Papa instructs Jessie to leave the room for a little bit ,so she does. Now their alone Papa Hopps talks some more "common Judy your 25 years old now and you know that behaviour never worked on me, now who is it?" ,Judy swallows her pride and says "I want to impress Nick ok" she closed her eyes waiting for him to ream on her how Foxes are evil and of the Devil, but got something completely different "now was that so bad?" Judy opens her eyes to see her grandpa with a genuinely warm smile on his face "now let's fix your dress issue he takes her hand and leads her to the attic, he sees Jessie next to the washroom and tells her, "Make sure Nick leaves with your mother and father I will take Judy, Judy Just looks at Papa with confusion, some weird fantasy was playing in her head of him locking her up in the attic for all eternity but he opens it and tells her to wait here and he goes up, she could hear some rustling a box open, and a book open but before she knew it he was back down with what looked like a bag for a suit with a hanger and an old box. She could hear the others that were going to the dance leave and now she was in the bathroom having a shower, Papa Hopps was just outside the bathroom reading through an old family album seeing the old pictures of him and his wife or fiancé at the time Judy Debolt (Judy Hopp's paternal Grandmother) who has been dead for 10 years now, but reminiscing will have to wait because Judy just came out of the bathroom with a towel around her chest, so he opens the bag with the hanger but before he pulled the dress out he asked "what does the dress you left behind look like?" Judy goes to the room and grabs her phone and show him a pic of her in a small not too cheap Pink dress that stopped just above the knee and had thin shoulder straps, "well Judy if this was going to impress him then this will blow his nose off" and with that said he pulls out a beautiful turquoise Dress that looked to be made of silk that stopped mid shin and came around the back of the neck so no shoulder straps and covered the chest in a way that allowed a little cleavage but nothing excusive and the slightest movement made it move like flowing water. Judy was stunned by Papa's kindness But Papa Hopps just instructs her to put it on and she does, once she came out of her old room with the dress on holding the chest part up because she didn't know how to put on the neck thing that held up the dress so Papa Hopps goes behind her and fixes it up and looks at her "other than the colour of your fur you are a spitting image of your Grandmother, "but why are you helping me with this I thought you hated Foxes?", "and I do" Papa responded now seating her on a chair, "so why help me impress a fox?", "because I may hate foxes and may hate them for the rest of my days but I'll always love you and the rest of our family more and if impressing this Nick fellow brings you happiness than I'll help in whatever way I can" Judy was about to shed a tear but was stopped by her grandpa, "now none of that while I do your makeup and hold still if you can" so Judy cooperated.


	5. Chapter 5 (Final)

Judy's Nostalgia

 **Chapter 5 (Final): Reuniting with the Past**

Nick was enjoying the festivities, It was no Dinner more like some light snacks and thing that weren't too messy to eat like mini cucumber slices topped with a grape tomato and some sort of cheese held together with a toothpick, and his favorite Mini beetles that have been dipped in some sort of ginger Sauce and of course a huge variety of fruits and vegetables. but of course the food is in a minimal position because the dance floor was the main event and dancing and there was the band of two tigers (the ranchers from earlier), one playing the base Guitar and the other playing the electric, a bunny playing the drums, a buffalo playing the trumpet and some shrews and mice playing the key board (and doing a very good job I may ad). As Nick was leaning against a pole and thinking, wondering where Judy was but noticed Jessie in a greenish yellow dress, she was just sitting on a chair she didn't even have any food, just sitting there all slouched, so he walked on over "so how are you?" and Jessie looks at Nick "Fine I Guess.", Nick just smirks "I guess? Now that's a load of uncertainty if I ever heard it", then Jessie sighs "I'm just thinking on things like this scholarship, mommy and daddy have left the decision up to me whether or not to go, and it's heavy on my mind, You understand right Nick?" she said in an almost desperate tone "we'll just keep in mind it is your decision, no one can make that decision for you, but as my advice to you just keep thinking on it, but the evening is young and let's put to use" so Nick walks up to the band and makes a request then the band plays some more up-beat music and Nick instructs all the Kids and teens to come to the dance floor and dice starts off what could only be described as a dance-off, which consisted of some folk dancing, break dancing, moon walking and some pop hits that kids these days liked, then Bonny and Stu got the idea that Nick was trying to do so they helped the other adults join the dance floor and the shrews pulled out a DJ and started to play it. Nick now noticed that Jessie was having a good time, she had a smile on her face, and was bouncing around like Judy was when they attended that concert with Gazelle back in Zootopia.

Judy pulled up to the park's parking-lot, she felt a little over dressed but it was literally the only dress her size that Papa Hopps could find, the turquoise dress, the white overcoat and the long white silk gloves that go just past the elbows, she found a parking spot and got out and took a deep breath, "ok Judy, you are over reacting a little… maybe… most likely" she said to herself as she walked up to the main dance area, as walked by the other animals almost all of them especially the males couldn't help but look at her which made her even more nervous, "common Judy you fight armed criminals that are more than 10 times your size and strength without a hint of hesitation!" She thought to herself, but going to this dance is making you feel like you're walking on Legos? Before she knew it she was at the entrance of the dance area and could see Nick in his Nice Police, the one he wore at his graduation from the police academy and the she could feel her nerves shaking like a jackhammer yet perfectly still.

Nick was with Gideon Grey talking about their interactions with the Hopps family, he definitely raised an eyebrow when Gideon told him about the whole scratching Judy after that Zootopia play thing, but it's in the and he is a more mature fox now, Gideon kept talking till something caught his eye and nick decided to look as well and he could see Judy in a beautiful turquoise dress that hugged her figure perfectly stopping half way down the shins, and every time she moved it move as if it was water but still a silky fabric, her white gloves a perfect color combo with the dress and there seemed to be a glow behind he and it seemed to get brighter and brighter but the light behind her was a spot light that had been turned on and was being moved to another location and he was still mystified by her for she still looked like an angle without wings "do angles have wings?" he asked himself, but any way he saw one of those rancher tigers approaching her and took her to the dance floor before he could get anywhere near her, but it was fine just more party music and she still had the bounce and others (including Gideon) cut in to dance with her. Gideon came up to Nick "hey common Officer ask Judy for a dance." Meanwhile at the other end of the Judy was having some punch till her mom came up to her "hey Judy you know that Nick is here and in uniform I may ad", Judy nervously makes some half-baked excuse and moves on to something else as same did Nick at the other end, Bonny and Gideon look at each other and with the non-vocal that she, Stu, and Gideon developed as business partners knew what to do so Gideon grabs Nick and Bonny Grabs her daughter and in a gentle but firm escorting escorted them to the dance floor and (for a lack of a better term) launched them at each other so Judy and Nick were arm around waist, "We'll this how are you Officer?" Judy said nervously, "oh I'm fine, you look… gooder looking" Nick said, "You know that's not a word right?" Judy Questioned "oh I know, I was just testing you that's all… but in all seriousness you are beautiful" so they danced and as they danced Nick and Judy noticed that there where many eyes that belonged to Judy's Nieces/nephews and younger siblings, all of whom were hiding behind some table but in a way that only their eyes would be visible, but unintentionally their ears where also quite visible as well, Judy said in a joking manner "oh we are being watched", Nick now more Nickish now "let them carrots, we are going to dance anyway, meanwhile Gideon and Bonny just shake hands with out looking at each other and bonny says "well done Gideon" with a smirk on her face, and Gideon responds "You now know that there's no turning back right?" he said also with a smirk on his face, then Stu comes in and notices them but has no idea what is going on so he inquires, "what is going on, I know that know" then the both of the just point and Stu turns around and see that Nick and Judy are dancing and nick asks "is that mother's dress?" and Bonny walks up to him pecks him on the cheek nods than drags him out to the dance floor, and they partied till about 11 pm then it was time to go home and Nick and Judy had to leave for Zootopia the tomorrow right after church for a briefing.

It was an early morning service are the local church of Aslan's Radiance, the atmosphere was alright and everyone was in their Sunday vest, including Nick who apart from his graduation uniform never really did his tie up properly or have his shirt tucked in and be a white shirt at that, and well a vest for that matter, it all felt confining and tight in places but hey Judy seemed happy so he didn't protest. The pastor was giving a sermon on adversity or something like that, "now my children, in this season when we celebrate the bounty that Aslan has given, but remember it is easy to forget that not all will have a bounty at this time of year or any at all, so let us not forget those that have little or no food and be as mindful of them as Aslan was when he walked the earth" Nick was just thinking to himself oh a message on charity that's nice, but the pastor continued "but another thing that we all forget is the hardships that we will endure in life and a good question to ask is why does Aslan allow these things happen if we is all powerful and all good, allow me to elaborate by asking some questions." "What did I do to deserve this", "why does this happen to him he did nothing wrong?", "she's just a child", the pastor paused for a moment to let the congregation take it in and when he felt it was right to continue he continued "but ask you selves this "If Aslan used is all mighty power to end all our trials, would he be doing any good?" this got Nick's and Judy's attention, ", I say unto you nay. It was our trials and hardships that bring us all together, but more importantly if everything was fixed and perfect, well my children that is Damnation." The congregation was stunned at this statement, and some left in a less than good spirt, but Judy and Nick was now very interested, "when we stop trying new things or not improving anyway we are damning ourselves, Aslan wants to try, try again and broadening our horizons to new experiences, for that helps us grow, but remember that Aslan will not give you a trial or tribulation that will be too much for you, so think on this ,if Aslan has given you or a loved one a hard seemingly impossible trial that means he has a lot of faith in you and your abilities" that hit Jessie really hard but in a good way she continues to think on it. It took about an hour till the service was done the sacrament was passed the quire sang and Officer Judy Hopps was called to say the closing prayer "Aslan the great Loin, who's breath brings life, who found us in our primordial state and gave us three gifts to elevate and evolve us, the first is the ability to speak and reason with it we became self-aware and aware of the, the second is the ability to stand and Fire with them we could make tools therefore civilization and discover the sciences, the final gift was the braking of the stone table, for whom you initially died on the stone table and who slew you we do not know but your blood was guiltless yet your mind with knowledge and the table demands the guilt as a result the table cracked and now even death and damnation can be undone, please bless us as we go our separate ways that in a way we'll still be together in thy name, amen."

Judy was saddened that Jessie was going to Cape Suzette for her education but was overjoyed as well "oh I'm going to miss you so much Jessy" Judy said in tears of joy, "common big sis I got a paw-pad as long as we have internet we could talk everyday if you…and I wish, but… I'm going to miss you" she said in a similar manner. As the good byes were been said Papa hops ask Nick for a hand with a few things, so Nick went and helped, it was two boxes one of which he recognized as Judy's Nostalgia the other was an older looking box and there was an old photo album an old one at that and a new one as well (well newer) and what looked like an old wardrobe bag of sorts, "what do you need a shifty, sneaky foxlike me for" Nick asked, and Papa Hopps only replied "it's your sneakiness that I need, I need your help to sneak all of these into the trunk of your car so Judy could have a bit of her home and heritage with her, but don't get me wrong I still think foxes were made by the devil, but the devil was an angle at one point so… I still don't trust you or foxes in general" he said in a compassionately patronizingly sort of way, Nick just smiled "wouldn't have it any other way old man", and with that the manage to sneak Judy's things in the trunk without her noticing, and after many hugs tears and planning of the next meet up Judy and Nick were finally on the road. It took only three hours to get home to Zootopia, there were no beetle swarms crossing the roads and no need for pit stops and before they knew it they pulled up to Judy's apartment Judy was out quick to grab her overnight bag but noticed that Nick came out as well and asked "why are you out I'm just going to run my bag in get my uniform on and…" Nick just smugly opened the trunk to reveal that there was more than just an overnight bag, but two boxes, another bag and two photo albums and a wardrobe bag, Nick grabbed the albums and the boxes and Judy grabbed the rest. One they were in her apartment she was curious of what's in the bag and box so she opened the box first to see her old toy cops and robbers, some toy soldiers, airplanes and air pirate planes and costume and her old comic books of Rick Macy and his companion Skippy, the look on her face couldn't be happier, "these are my old things, and cheese and crackers I missed my old Rick Macy comics, how did you?" Nick just smiled "Your grandpa got me to sneak these in to the car while you saying your goodbyes, he thought that you might want them" and Judy like a kid on Christmas opened the wardrobe bag to find that dress she wore at the festival dance, the gloves that went with it, then the old looking box that had makeup, a weird looking jewel about the size of her carrot pen and everything that looked like it belonged to Grandma Judy, now the photo albums first the newer looking one, that had photos that look like they came from a digital printer, they were of her in her much younger years to relatively recently, the older album was a real curiosity she opened it to find old pictures and their negatives, pictures of her grandparents when they were her age and not married, some of them at the Cape Suzette beaches just having fun, finding that jewel, and other things and the pic went up till her dad was born. She looked to Nick gave him a hug so tight that even Chief Bogo would lose his breath, and a couple kisses saying "than you" multiple times till she ran out of breath, and Nick just said "you welcome".


End file.
